


War Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I forgot about Serreno being a thing... so the planet is now called Niaha.pReading I Mean and then Remember My Big Planet before this is recommended.





	War Stories

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot about Serreno being a thing... so the planet is now called Niaha.p
> 
> Reading I Mean and then Remember My Big Planet before this is recommended.

"Do you have any good war stories, Kanan?" Ezra asked his master suddenly, one day on Yavin 4, during lunch break.

 

Kanan nodded. "Cato Neimoidia, about a year into the clone wars. My master had a battalion of soldiers, and we were part of the force that would take the capital city, Catola. We had Commanders Grey and Captain Styles, and we worked with them until the end. The original plan was for our battalion to storm the western side of Catola, but the 238th Batallion screwed up and attempted to take Catola by pushing down the main road.."

 

  
Kanan continued to describe the battle, which involved their batallion having to take in the surviving members of the 238th Batallion, and working with Jedi Master Ai Qui Baoam, a genderfluid Mirialan, who commanded the 689th Batallion, and going into the city from the south, and taking it in a lightning battle, but his master was captured, so Master Ai Qui and he had to rescue her from the retreating Seperatists, which ended up in a duel with General Greivous, but they escaped with their lives intact and pushed the Seperatists further back in the process.

 

By now, it wasn't just Ezra listening, it was some pilots, too.

 

"War stories, eh?" Rex asked, walking up.

 

The Homo Sapien nodded.

 

Rex told them a story about taking the Umbara system, and how he was under the command of Master Krell, who turned out to be a traitor. By the time he was done, Sabine, many more pilots, and even Monmathma was listening.

 

And then Siu turned up, and asked to tell one. Kanan and Ezra and Rex nodded and gave her the centre of the crowd.

 

"YEO2. The Empire was coming for Serono. My master, Grey Jedi Master Jiu, a non-binary Torgruta, and I, joined by some civilians and the small local militia were the only things protecting Serono. There were two hundred eight of us soliders in total, Master Jiu and General Freya of the militia were in joint command We had sixteen X-Wings, twenty Y-Wings, my ship, the _Queer_ , Master's ship, a small customised 8T-520 starfighter named _Wika_ , after her master Ferdova Wika, four R9-87F starfighters, a transport, and 14 speeder bikes.

 

  
The Empire landed in the capital city, Banlio, and launched ground assault. They had only three light cruisers, because Niaha is small and Banlio is smaller, and we Niahagans have a reputation of being unorganised. and they figured it'd be easy.  
They launched air assault, and they only had fifteen TIEs in each light cruiser, so we all got in the X-Wings and starfighters, not all of them though, and managed to shoot them all down, plus we severely damaged a light cruiser, and only lost one X-Wing in the process. The Empire then launched ground assault. We ended up in a stalemate, that ended up in us blockading ourselves in Banlio, and they camped out outside of it, thinking we'd break when we ran out of food.

  
We didn't, we simply stayed for a day then surprised them at 2 in the morning, and we crushed them. So the Empire sent a couple star destroyers, and by then we'd still only lost the one X-Wing and it's pilot, and we'd been joined by a ton of citizens, and smaller militias. Our numbers had swelled to nearly a thousand. I was in command of my own battalion, and my battalion sunk a star destroyer into space. But eventually we reached another stalemate.

  
Until... until the Empire sent a new weapon that burned Niaha, like a flamethrower, from a star destroyer. Trapped us in rings of fire. Killed civilians, destroyed houses, and they did not stop until all of Serono had burned.

  
People survived, yes, we dug bunkers, but we were weakened, and the only ships saved were the _Queer_ , a Y-Wing, and Wika. We decided to attempt to break through the blockade they'd put up to flee Serono, on the _Queer_ , which was at that time painted green, and leave the Y-Wing and Wika, because they wouldn't last long. But the Empire relaunched ground assault, and they obliterated us. Destroyed the Y-Wing, Wika, and most of our remaining forces. I got some people away, deeper into Niaha, and everyone went into hiding, got fake IDs. My true name was never revealed during the Niaha War, I always went by Erzsébet Serwindu, so I kept my ID, I just dyed my head tails pink and wore green contacts, but the headtail dye I used was cheap, didn't come off ever, and I painted my ship rainbow colours."

 

"What happened to Master Jiu?" Ezra asked.

 

"She was killed in the second ground assault," Siu said, then walked off quietly.

 

Ezra found her, meditating in the grass, a bit north of base.

 

"I'm sorry about what I said," Ezra began.

 

"No, it's okay," Siu said, without turning around. "You've known loss like that before, haven't you? I sense that this rings on a personal level to you."

 

"My parents were killed by the Empire."

 

"Ah, I see. We are more alike than we thought," she said, motioning for him to kneel next to her.

 

He sat, and somehow, they silently, unanimously agreed to establish a bond, just in case, and they did.

 

"Just in case," they said.

 


End file.
